Code Geass: Naoto of the Turmoil
by Everanix
Summary: Naoto Kouzuki is tired of peace and ready for war. Using her new Geass, she and B.B. will lead a crusade for blood and death. The age of Zero ends, and the age of Infinity begins.
1. Turn 1: Naoto's Anger

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or any of its characters.**

It had been about fifteen years since the fall of the demon king Lelouch vi Britannia. Fifteen years since peace had come to the world, and fifteen years since the power of the king had gone into hiding. It was not right, and it was not needed anymore. Zero had, since the events all those years ago, continued to oversee the era of peace that we had been forced into. An era of peace…peace that now strangled Naoto Kouzuki.

Naoto was the daughter of Kallen Kouzuki and her late husband, a shop owner. The shop owner is unimportant to this story, as Naoto and Kallen had lost him when the calm in the world was still relatively new, and Naoto was only two years old. Political harmony had come to the world, but street crimes and robberies were still abundant, and the shop owner had died in a shooting. Naoto did not cry.

Kallen mourned her husband. However, she was not devastated. She continued her work as a teacher without flinching or stammering once in front of the children. Naoto had always taken that to mean that her mother had not really loved the shop owner. Sometimes, she worried that perhaps her mother did not love her, either. But she tried not to think that way.

Naoto Kouzuki, despite her gender, had been named for her uncle, who had died long before the time of the Black Knights. Naoto was intelligent, strong, and brave. She never backed down from a fight; rather, she started them. She was thirteen years of age when this story began, and she was extremely bored with the so-called peace that held the world captive.

"Dammit!" Naoto took three steps back. "This game is so stupid!" She glared up at her friend June.

"Whatever, Naoto. You're just mad because you suck at it." June rolled her eyes and nodded at their other friend, Maahir. "Your turn." Maahir coughed nervously and spoke in that small voice of his. Naoto hated small voices.

"Mother may I take two side-steps?" He asked June. June looked thoughtfully at the clear sky.

"You may," she said haughtily. Naoto nearly screamed.

"That's exactly what I asked you!" She clenched her fists. June laughed.

"Yeah, well, you didn't ask nicely. That's what you get for being a grouch." She jumped down from the ladder she had been sitting on and looked around the playground." Let's play something else now. Naoto's being a spoilsport." She ran off towards the community center that the playground belonged to. Maahir followed closely behind. He always was a flighty person. Naoto hated flighty people.

Naoto did not follow them. At times like these, June had made it very clear that she was not to follow them. 'Naoto's being a spoilsport' was basically a code for 'leave us alone until you calm the hell down.' Instead, Naoto jumped over the fence of the playground and into the woods that lay beyond. In these woods flowed a small river. Calm and serene. Peaceful and quiet. God, was Naoto tired of those words. Since the day she had been born there had been no wars, no unrest, no fighting. Naoto longed for the days she learned about in stories her mother told her. Blood, death and sacrifice were everyday terms in those glorious days. Naoto had learned all about knightmares and how to drive them from Tamaki, even though her mother had said that they were not needed.

But to Naoto, they were needed. War was needed. She wished some one would start the fighting all over again, destroy this terrible, boring serenity. Crush those in their way and start a chain reaction that would return the Earth to the wonderful bloody mess that it had been before. Some one had to. And Naoto's deepest wish was that it could be her. She needed that carnage, the carnage of the old days. But she didn't have the power. She had the will, the ability. All she needed was the power. The kind of power that could destroy the world and rebuild it in a better way; the kind of power that was found only in the kings of those old stories.

Naoto turned around and came face to face with a small girl. The small girl smirked and spoke in a clear, beautiful voice.

"So, you want the power of a king?" The girl's eyes shined in a frightening manner. "I am B.B. How would you like to make a contract?"


	2. Turn 2: The Gift of Geass

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or any of its characters.**

Naoto stared at the girl, shocked. "B.B.? What the hell kind of name is that?" she thought to herself. The girl's appearance was also strange; she wore strange, outlandish clothing like something from an RPG video game. Her hair was a medium brown and flowed halfway down her back. Thanks to June's obsession with fashion magazines, Naoto recognized the cut as layered and curled. Her skin was pale, paler even than Naoto's skin. Most striking of all were her eyes, a bright, piercing red. She was short, and her features were rounded, but her figure and the way she held herself made her seem about eighteen. As Naoto thought this, the girl began to speak again.

"Are you listening? I have no use for people who can't listen." B.B. blinked and leaned forward. "You do understand my offer, correct? I wish to make a contract with you. In return for my greatest wish, I will give you the power that you seek. Do you accept?"

"What do you mean, power? Are you rich? Do you have weapons stockpiled somewhere?" Naoto was confused and slightly angry at the girl's impatience. B.B. sighed.

"No," she said slowly, "The power I can give you is power over others. It is called the power of the king, or Geass if you wish."

"What kind of power?" Naoto growled. Now she was being patronized! She hated being patronized.

"Well, perhaps I should explain." B.B. sat on a nearby rock. Naoto did the same. "What has your mother told you about the Black Rebellion?"

"M-my mother?" Naoto stammered. "What does that have to—"

"Have you been told nothing? I have no use for those who know nothing." B.B. rolled her eyes. Naoto huffed and began her summary of the war between Britannia and Japan. When she had finished, she looked up at B.B., and was surprised to see that she was on the verge of laughter.

"What the hell is so damn funny?!?!?!?!?" B.B. chuckled and replied.

"Nothing, it's just shocking how many details your mother left out, even disregarding those she didn't know. As an example, she neglected to tell you the details of her relationship with Lelouch." B.B. laughed again and stood.

"Relationship? What?" Naoto stood without realizing it. "Tell me about that! Why wouldn't she tell me?"

"Another day…or perhaps not. It depends whether or not you accept the contract I have offered you." B.B. was looking at the river. She stepped absent-mindedly on a small beetle.

"But you still haven't told me what kind of power it is!" Naoto was shouting now. This girl…she was so smug!

"That's another thing your dear mother left out; Geass. How do you suppose Zero got so much accomplished? How do you think his father rewrote his memories? It was all thanks to the power of the king. Rolo had it, too, and the knight of one. I once had it, C.C. once had it, and if you accept my contract then you will also have it. It manifested differently in each of those people." B.B. turned and faced Naoto. "What kind of power would you like?"

"So…" Naoto tried to think through everything. "So you get to decide what kind of power you get?"

"Not usually. However, I have much more experience than C.C. or V.V." Naoto didn't bother to ask who V.V. was. This was already taking a long time. "As long as it affects the human mind, I can give it to you." B.B. smiled sweetly, but it was a scary expression coming from her. "Choose wisely."

Naoto searched her mind for ideas. "Power over the mind…" She looked up. "I got it. Give me the power to—Jesus, this is ridiculous—Give me the power to possess people. Control their mind and actions. Can you do that?"

"Hmmm… there are always drawbacks. But I can do that, I suppose. It is a good choice. So, you agree? I will stay by your side until you fulfill my wish, and be your guide and ally."

Naoto nodded. "I agree," she said with conviction. Just help me end this horrible calm. B.B. grinned and shook Naoto's hand. As she did, a symbol appeared in Naoto's eye. It was a code.

"Gladly," B.B. said.

Three days later, Naoto came home from school to find B.B. sitting on her bed. B.B. had advised Naoto not to tell her mother or friends about her, and Naoto had agreed. In the past three days, Naoto had used her friends as guinea pigs to test her Geass, and had written a list of notes on her powers.

Can take control of others

Body and mind is controlled, as if subject's mind goes to sleep for a while

Subject must be in sight to take control, even over a screen will do

Seems to be no time limit

Own body is incapacitated while in control of another

B.B. assured her that this information was sufficient for now.

"What we need to do is train your body and mind," B.B. stated matter-of-factly. Kururugi will certainly be on the side of peace, considering his base nature. It would be silly to try to sway him." Naoto nodded. She had since their contract been told many of the details that her mother had left out, and Suzaku Kururugi's fake death had been one of them. "Thus," B.B. continued, "We must train you until you stand a chance against him. As for your mind, I can not lead you always. I am an observer by nature, and so you must lead the war you wish to start. I will teach you to fight and to think, and I will advise you the whole way, but the rest I leave to you."

"Yes, B.B. I understand all of that." Naoto said nervously. "But how long do you think it will take? I am already good at fighting, and at the top of my class as well." Her tone was impatient. "How long exactly before I can start this war?" B.B. sized her up from the corner of her eye.

"Three years, at the very least," she said calmly.

"Three years?!?!?!?!? That's way too long!" Naoto slammed herself onto the bed. B.B. moved away from her to sit on the windowsill.

"Well, regardless, I will need that long to teach you all that you need to know. Mental and physical training, as well as explaining the circumstances and coming up with a plan…" she looked out the window, her arms crossed, and seemed to be looking for something in the sky. "Besides, you need to maintain your daily lifestyle. School, chores, time with friends and family. It would be unacceptable for anyone to notice a change in your habits." She gave up her search for the unknown object and looked at Naoto.

"I get it, I get it." Naoto sighed. "I guess I can wait. If you think it will help, anyway." Naoto sat up and wrapped her arms around her knees.

"It will," replied B.B. "And don't worry. You will be spilling blood long before three years is over. You just have to be patient. After all," B.B. smiled to herself as she fingered a dagger she had pulled from her pocket, "I have no use for impatient people."


	3. Turn 3: A Frightening Memory

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or any of its characters.**

After Lelouch vi Britannia's death, a new system of government had been forged under the principles of unity and mutual understanding. Some suggested calling this new system The United Federation of Nations for nostalgia's sake, but it was ultimately decided that that name had been forever stained by the demon king's hands. Instead, the Planetary Union was forged. Every country, depending on population, was given a certain number of votes. Overseers of the Union were not allowed allegiance to any one country and were required to move to a new location every five years, to prevent favoritism to a certain area. The world functioned well under the Union. Wars were unheard of, and local crime rates were kept under control to an acceptable degree. People were happy this way. C.C. smiled to see that Lelouch's plan had worked.

She stood atop a hill, overlooking the small village that she would be staying in for the night. People bustled up and down the narrow streets, each of their finite lives holding unique and separate importance. It was a beautiful feeling to watch them, a beautiful feeling that was interrupted by an overwhelming sense of dread. C.C. whipped around, her long green hair following her every move. Her golden eyes widened to see a small yet mature face staring up at her, framed by wavy brown hair.

"Who are you?" C.C. was startled, not by the girl herself, but by the feeling she brought with her. C.C. had a sudden urge to run as far as she could from those ruby eyes.

"You should know that, but you don't, do you?" The girl shook her head sadly. "I always had such high hopes for you. Was I mistaken?" The girl lifted her hand and C.C. flinched. The girl laughed and continued raising her hand until she had lifted C.C.'s bangs, revealing her code. C.C. stepped back in fear. Fear? Why should she have to fear this girl? And yet…

"This is what we have in common," the girl explained. "I am B.B., and I have been watching you since the day you met that nun with whom you made a contract." B.B. lowered her hand and stepped back. "A contract I have just made with a girl who lives not far from here."

"Who?" C.C. questioned. "Who have you given the power to? And why don't I know you? You were watching me? Why?" This was all a shock. It was hard to process such random information.

"So many questions. I have no use for people who can't figure anything out on their own. As for who, if I tell you, you'll just run to the Union and tell them. That wouldn't be any fun, would it?" B.B. walked around C.C. until she was blocking her view of the village. "Besides, that's not what I came to talk to you about."

C.C. was starting to get a grip on things now. She had calmed down enough to speak normally. "Well, then what is it that you want?"

"I came to ask whether you think Lelouch is alive or not." C.C. was taken aback by the mention of Lelouch, but knew that it was best to answer truthfully.

"I don't know, but it doesn't matter to me." C.C. had thought for years about this, and had come to peace with the situation some time ago.

"Oh? And why is that?" B.B. looked genuinely interested in her response.

"Because…" C.C. paused. "There are two possibilities. If he died, then I know that he would want me to live happily. I can accept that because each day that I lived would then be a kind of testament to him. The other is that he lived, and he could only have done that if he had obtained Charles' code. I can accept that because eventually he will find me." C.C. looked quietly at the ground.

"Hmmm. Well, I suppose it does not matter." B.B. walked passed her and began making her waydown the hill. C.C. looked up from the ground and cried out.

"Wait! What about you? Why have I never heard of you, and why did you ask me about Lelouch?" B.B. paused and turned to face her.

"You have never heard of me because no one I have made a contract with has survived long enough to be noticed. And the reason I asked…" B.B. laughed and continued walking. "Well, I'm starting a rebellion of my own!"

As the girl walked away, C.C. fell to her knees and began to cry, though she had no idea why. She wondered why the mere sight of this girl repulsed her so much. At the back of her mind, a memory flashed, but she couldn't hold on to it long enough to figure out what it was. At that same moment, some hundred miles away, Nunnally's wheelchair stood in front of Lelouch's grave. Nunally reached down and placed flowers on the ground in front of it.

"Thank you, brother. For all that you did." Nunnally wiped a tear from her eye. Zero waited nearby.


	4. Turn 4: War is Coming

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or any of its characters.**

A silver-haired boy of about fifteen ran down a hallway and slammed open the door that lay at the end of it. The woman sitting in the room looked up at him and smiled.

"What is it, Richmond?" the woman asked calmly. The boy panted from having run all the way there.

"Just let me catch my breath, mother."

"You shouldn't have run." The boy smiled. He always found his mother's doting amusing.

"You know I hate to walk. Besides, it's sort of important. Father said he wanted to see you. Something about politics, I think." His breathing regulated as his mother stood up. He moved aside to leave room for her to pass, and followed her as she left the room.

"Did he happen to mention any details?" The boy kept up with his mother easily, but seemed unsatisfied with the pace at which she walked.

"Well, he did mention the Union. Does that mean anything?" The woman pondered this.

"I suppose it could mean it's a large-scale problem as opposed to a problem with civilians." By now they had reached the study where the boy's father waited. His mother looked at him pointedly, silently telling him to leave. Richmond nodded and began walking away. When his mother had closed the door behind her, he turned back and put his ear to the door. It was a thin door; he could hear his parents quite clearly.

"Ah, Villetta. Did Richmond bring you already?" Ohgi looked up from a scattering of papers on his desk.

"Yes," Villetta sighed. "He ran the whole way. Honestly, I don't understand his eagerness." Ohgi laughed.

"He's his mother's son, that's all. He has too much energy and nowhere to put it." Ohgi's laugh faded. "But, the reason I need to talk to you is this." He held up a single piece of paper with large print on it. "It was sent to me by the Union. They received it from an unknown address and found it quite concerning."

"Is it a threatening letter?" Villetta was confused. The Union was not frightened easily, but how serious could a single message be?

"Yes. They believe that it was sent by a civilian. It is written in Japanese, which is why they contacted us." He handed the slip of paper to Villetta. She read it out loud, confusion coloring her voice.

"Over a thousand years ago, a man named Veris walked the streets of France. One living person remembers his face. The world is not the way it should be, and protectors of the natural order will take great pleasure in correcting you. Those in the shadows will smile and laugh at your demise. You can not prevent it; this is merely a warning." The letter ended there. "It's so cryptic," Villetta commented. "What does it mean?" Ohgi shook his head.

"That's the thing; they can't figure it out. It's either a serious threat or just a crazy civilian. Either way, it's written in Japanese, so they're looking at us." Richmond, still listening from behind the door, shuddered. Not only did the letter sound creepy, but the Japanese writing was bad news. Japan already had some violent history stacked up against it, and added suspicion could get them all in trouble.

"Besides the threat," continued Ohgi, "The 'over a thousand years ago' comment is upsetting. I'm not clear on the details, but they think it could mean that more Geass is involved." Villetta started.

"They think this letter has something to do with Lelouch?" Ohgi shook his head.

"No, not him. But according to Zero, the first two sentences—Over a thousand years ago and all that—might be a suggestion that the person who wrote that threat is or knows somebody that has lived that long." Villetta interrupted impatiently.

"But what does that have to do with Geass?"

"Like I said, I'm not clear on the details. All I know is that Zero thinks Geass is involved." He paused. "Well, there was a small related matter."

"What?"

"Well, a few days before receiving this letter, they also received an anonymous warning."

"Do you have a copy of it?" Ohgi handed another slip of paper to her. This one had a single line of neat script.

"A war may be on its way—be prepared for it."

"Do they know who sent this one?" Villetta's hand shook. Ohgi shook his head. Richmond left the door and ran to his room to think. Who would start a war? The world was so happy these days. Who would ruin that?

Three days prior to this conversation, Naoto entered her bedroom after a long day of school. As usual, B.B. was sitting on her bed playing one of the simulation city games Naoto had bought for her. Her favorite part of the game seemed to be unleashing natural disasters on the city and simply watching the citizens burn. B.B. laughed as several of the small people drowned in a flood. Naoto rolled her eyes.

"Did you play this all day?" Naoto was beginning to wonder what B.B. did when she wasn't training Naoto.

"Of course not." B.B. gestured one-handedly towards Naoto's desk. On it sat a few pieces of paper and a pencil. "I wrote a letter today." Naoto picked up the letter and read it quickly.

"A threat letter…I assume you're the girl who lived a thousand years ago, but who is Veris?" B.B. continued her game, this time using a cheat to let a hurricane loose.

"I'll tell you when you need to know. Do you think it will get their attention?"

"Yes, it will definitely scare them. Why did you write it in Japanese?"

"Because the Japanese are already on thin ice. This will pile even more resentment on them." She saved her game and dropped the controller on the bed. The fun was over; it was time for training.

"Good idea. But what if they start looking for us?"

"I wouldn't worry. Kallen's daughter is the last person they would suspect."

"Oh, is that why you chose me?" Naoto smiled and headed towards the door. B.B. smiled back and glanced through the window towards the sky.

"Among other things," she replied.


	5. Turn 5: First Kill

_This is the last introductory chapter. After this, they're going to be longer. I just wanted to introduce the important characters and their stories first._

____________________________________________________________________

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or any of its characters.**

Three years had passed since the beginning of Naoto's training. She was now on the verge of turning sixteen, and her training was, as B.B. had predicted, drawing to a close. B.B. had also promised her that she would kill before three years was over. In part, she had kept this promise. Naoto had slain quite a few squirrels and rabbits over the course of three years. It wasn't the same, though. She just knew it wasn't.

"Pay attention!" B.B. struck Naoto square on her forehead. The force of the blow pushed her backwards and made her stumble to keep her balance. Looking up, she saw the angry expression on B.B.'s face.

"Alright, alright. But, B.B., I already know all of this crap." Naoto looked again at the chessboard. She moved one of her knights and took out B.B.'s last pawn. B.B. moved her queen to defend the king.

"You're still learning." B.B. shook her head as Naoto went to move her rook. Naoto ignored the gesture and took out B.B.'s queen. B.B. immediately moved her own rook through the open space that was left. "That's check mate," B.B. said, obviously happy that she had proved her own point. Naoto looked again and saw that her king really was trapped.

"But you'll always be smarter than me. I only need to be as smart as Lelouch. Not even, because he's dead anyway."

"How can you be so sure?"

"But, you said—"

"I said it didn't matter right now," B.B. corrected as she stood. "And it doesn't." She gathered up the chess pieces and carried them and the board back into the house. They had been playing in Naoto's backyard, and the sun beat down on Naoto's head. She walked quickly to get out of the sun and into the shade. Moments later, B.B. emerged from the house carrying Naoto's backpack.

"What's that?"

"Rope and a handgun. Today you're going to kill a human being."

"Really? You mean it?"

B.B. smiled. _She sounds like a child that has been offered a chocolate bar._

"Yes. Now walk north from here for about a mile. You'll find a forest, and two hundred yards in you'll see a cave. Wait there."

"Yes, ma'am!" Naoto ran off without hesitation. B.B. smiled and stared at the sky, listening to the birds singing.

Naoto waited for about an hour before B.B. arrived at the cave.

"What took you so long?"

"I had to go to the next town over. We don't want the police anywhere near your house." Naoto saw that behind her, B.B. was dragging a man. He was tied up and unconscious. B.B. handed Naoto the handgun and told her to wait until the man was awake. Ten minutes later, his eyelids began to move. Naoto stood up, and was taken a bit off guard when the man began to speak.

"What? Where…I was walking…" The man looked around the cave and spotted B.B. He looked frightened of her. Then he saw Naoto, standing a few feet away with a gun in her hands. His eyes widened.

"What? No! Please, what did I do? Don't—don't shoot me!" His voice was confused and his eyes were frantically darting about, looking for a way to escape. Naoto raised the gun and took aim.

"No." Naoto flinched and stared at B.B.

"What do you mean no? I thought you said—"

"Just wait a minute longer," B.B. replied impatiently. "Just a minute longer." Naoto looked back at her victim and waited. He continued to ramble.

"You can't! You can't shoot me! You can't kill me! People will look for me, you know. I have friends, and a family…my family," the man moaned. "Oh, my beautiful daughters...and Miki…they'll look for me! They'll save me!" He was sobbing violently. B.B. stared intently at Naoto, gauging her reaction. Frankly, she looked annoyed. The man was still crying.

"I don't want to die. I don't want to die." He repeated the phrase so many times it took on the quality of a morbid chant. "Please," he begged, "I'll do anything, anything! Just please, don't kill me!" B.B. waved her hand at Naoto.

"Go ahead."

A shot rang out immediately. The man's begging stopped, but he began screaming with pain and fear. Blood seeped through his shirt. The wound was somewhere near his stomach. His screams echoed through the whole cave. Another shot was heard, and this time the screaming turned into whimpering, then died out. The second shot had hit him in the head. Naoto stared at the corpse and moved toward it. B.B. could no longer see her face. After several moments of silence, B.B. spoke up.

"How do you feel?" No reply was given. "You have to be able to kill without remorse." "B.B. pulled her dagger from her pocket and hid it behind her back. She made sure that she had a good angle on Naoto. "I have no use for—"

"Why do you always say that?" Naoto's voice was calm and even. When she turned around, B.B. was shocked to see the grin that stretched across Naoto's face. "I'm fine. I just…" Naoto searched for the right words.

"It's amazing. Right here, not five minutes ago, there was a conscious being, some one that laughed and cried, loved and hated…and now it's gone. I took it away."

Naoto's eyes shined as she stared at the pool of blood that was slowly making its way around her sneakers. "I extinguished a life. It's this unbelievable feeling of power, and at the same time, a heavy feeling of responsibility." B.B. smiled sadly and returned her dagger to its rightful place.

"I understand the feeling. It's something like…the lord giveth—"

"And I taketh away," Naoto concluded. B.B. nodded and stepped back to avoid the spreading red liquid. As disturbing as Naoto was, a cold-blooded killer was exactly what B.B. needed for her plan to work. This girl was perfect.

"You're ready," B.B. told Naoto. "Tomorrow we begin planning your war."

________________________________________________________________________

_Please read and review so that I know what you think of my characters!_


	6. Turn 6: And So It Begins

_Like I said, they're getting longer now. Not TOO much longer, because I'm already worried that this one is too long. There are a lot of different perspectives in it, too. Sorry about that. And Karinfan123, I can't believe how many characters you want to die! The only characters I really hated were Nina and Diethard, and Suzaku for some of season 1 and most of R2. We'll see how things turn out._

_Also, as promised, once I get 10 reviews I'll be drawing some of the characters. Most likely B.B., Naoto, Richmond, June and Maahir. I like my Oc's, and you don't really know what they look like from my descriptions. I'll try to draw them in the same style as Code Geass, so it could be a while. (B.B. is hard to draw) :/_

_Well, here is Turn 6! Enjoy!_

**_________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or any of its characters.**

Richmond was running again. However, he now ran on a track, and the simple change of locale and age had shifted his image from that of an overexcited child to that of a strong, athletic young man. He was now seventeen years old, about to turn eighteen, and joining his school's track team last year had obviously been a good move. Not only was he faster and stronger, but somehow he had gained maturity. He was no longer the wide-eyed kid that had run through hallways.

Ohgi watched from the sidelines. He had been ecstatic to hear that his son was joining a sport, and he smiled proudly as Richmond took the lead. The mysterious letters that the Union had received were all but gone from his mind; it had been a few months of restlessness, but the threat was now clearly a prank. All suspicion had since been removed from Japan.

Ohgi cheered as he watched Richmond cross the finish line. It was no surprise that he had won, yet every time Ohgi would cheer wildly for his son. Villetta even attended most of the events. However, to day she was visiting Anya and Jeremiah.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

"How have things been at home?" Jeremiah asked politely. He really did enjoy visits from Villetta, but she always seemed slightly on edge.

"Good, good. Japan has had very few problems recently." Villetta stared down at her hands rather than look at Jeremiah. He smiled.

"That's not what I meant. How are Ohgi and Richmond?" Villetta's expression softened at the mention of her family.

"Oh. Ohgi is still a bit stressed with his job, but we're happy overall. And, well, you know Richmond." She laughed quietly. "He's…never boring."

"I've heard that he joined track since you last came," Anya contributed calmly. She was pressing buttons on her digital diary. Unexpectedly, she held it up and took a picture of Villetta, who flinched at the sudden movement.

"Um, yes. He's doing very well. He actually had a meet today, but I just couldn't hold off on this. These meetings between us are so rare."

"That's true," Jeremiah sighed. "You know, Villetta, my offer still stands. If Richmond ever needs a summer job…" He trailed off and smiled wanly.

"No, no, that's all right," Villetta protested. "I know you have your hands full here, and a teenager's attitude wouldn't help. Besides, Ohgi and I couldn't stand to be away from him." Villetta's expression was once again tense, and her eyes returned to her hands. Jeremiah nodded, and Anya continued to stare at her diary.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

Ohgi and Richmond were on their way back home from the meet. To get home, they had to pass through one busy intersection, right in the middle of the business district. Getting through was slow going, and most people passed the time by watching any one of the large screens that decorated the nearby buildings. As they approached the intersection, Richmond stared out of the window. He could already make out one of the large screens, broadcasting what appeared to be a commercial for a law firm. Suddenly, the screen went black. The old lawyer who had narrated the commercial had been replaced by a thin figure whose identity was concealed, thanks to a dark red outfit and a matching mask that looked like it had come from a Mardi Gras celebration. The figure spoke in a commanding voice over the loudspeakers. Traffic suddenly fell silent, and Richmond could hear what the figure was saying even from a distance.

"People of Japan, you have been tricked!" the figure proclaimed. "The Planetary Union has been hiding information from the entire world! It's a conspiracy, and it must be stopped!" Confusion crossed the faces of every one close enough to hear the announcement. In homes across Japan, several TV stations were taken over by this strange character, and radios broadcasted the determined voice across the country.

"You have been led to believe that your system of government is fair. This is a lie! That each country is treated fairly is also a lie! Behind closed doors, favoritism and prejudice control the union completely!" During the speech, several people in the cars around Richmond and his father began speaking out against the figure.

"Yeah, right," one yelled.

"Another conspiracy nut," dismissed another. No one seemed to believe the figure, or even care what they had to say.

"There may be those of you that assume I am lying, or even insane," the voice continued. "But I have proof!" The protests from the drivers went on.

Then suddenly, they stopped. Now on the screen was a familiar face. Ling Jian Guo, the most respected Chinese representative, stood near the figure, gagged and with his hands tied behind his back. The figure moved off screen, leaving the representative alone in the shot. The busy intersection remained still and quiet. A few moments later, the representative had his hands untied by a short girl, her face also hidden by a mask. The representative then reached up to his mouth and ripped out the gag. He spoke quickly, in a frightened voice.

"It's true, it's true," he professed. "There have been several alliances between some of the nations, usually to inconvenience another nation." He held his head in hands and continued. "The public was kept out of the decisions in order to prevent any protest. But I swear I had nothing to do with it! It was all Britannia! They initiated almost all of the alliances! They've been undermining the power of the other countries, one by one! It was all them!" Then, out of nowhere, the representative fell. The masked little girl dragged him away, and the red figure quickly dominated the screen again.

"Now you see the true face of the Union! Aware of the twisted politics of the world, yet too terrified of their "equals" to do anything!" The red figure now had the attention of almost every person in Japan. Richmond glanced at his father, and was upset by the shocked and frightened face that he wore. The red figure was obviously wrapping up the speech.

"Do not think, even for a second, that your precious Zero can save you! He has been polluted by the black sludge that is the Union!" Richmond expected the drivers to respond to this, but no one said a word. They merely stared in awe.

"Where Zero is useless, I have no choice but to take charge!" The red figure extended a hand toward the camera; it looked like it was reaching out to the citizens of Japan. "Zero once claimed that he was an ally of those who were weak! I tell you, I am here to bring out the strength in all of you! To help you rise above the mediocre government that Zero has brought with him! Capable, intuitive, decisive! I am everything that Zero is not!" The mouth beneath the mask curled up in a smile. "I am the polar opposite of Zero! I am Infinity, and I bring with me the hope of tomorrow!"

With that, the screen went black. It was several minutes before any of the cars began to drive again.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

Naoto removed her mask, as did B.B. "Did I do alright?" Naoto asked nervously.

"You should have more confidence," B.B. scolded. "You did a wonderful job. And you were very convincing as the representative." She gestured towards Ling Jian Guo, who was once again tied and gagged, seated on a chair and looking pathetically scared.

"Should I kill him?" Naoto asked hopefully. She had been hoping to shed blood over the kidnapping, but B.B. had ordered her to keep his disappearance a surprise. Naoto was eager for another chance at that incredible feeling of authority.

"Well, obviously," B.B. stated. "We can't leave him alive and walking when he's seen our faces." At this, Ling Jian Guo's eyes widened, and he began to struggle against his bonds. B.B. laughed at his futile attempts to free himself. "You should probably do it soon," she giggled. "I'm going to get the hiccups if I keep laughing like this."

_________________________________________________________________________________________

C.C. had seen the broadcast on the television in her hotel room. Ten minutes after it had ended, she was still sitting on the bed, staring at the news report that had immediately followed the spectacle. They were currently trying to explain t all so mass hysteria could be avoided.

_It couldn't be…could it?_ She thought to herself. They were wearing masks, yet she was absolutely sure that she saw brown hair. And the person was short, and had all the curves of a young woman. _It must be her!_ C.C. squeezed Cheese-kun tightly. _Lelouch, where are you when I need you most?_

The memories were still flashing through her mind. Blood, and then a strange light…and the Geass sigil! What did it all mean? The images were too fleeting to make any connections. Even the faces, she couldn't hang on to them long enough to recognize them. Blond hair? But B.B. had brown hair. Someone else, then, someone blond and extremely powerful. She was sure that, whoever it was, they were very, very powerful. The news report ended, giving no important or even slightly useful information. C.C. turned the television off and fell back on the bed.

_How much does she know that I don't? I'm not used to feeling so inferior._ C.C. smiled_. I suppose I felt inferior very often when I was mortal. Still, it's uncomfortable. What I want to do is just ignore B.B., even leave for another country. I feel like no one can stop her._ She sighed. _But at the same time, I feel like if anyone can, it's me._

_________________________________________________________________________________________

Nunnally shook her head sadly. "Not again," she whispered. She held Zero's hand tightly. Zero stared into the distance, but underneath his mask, his eyes burned with anger.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

Jeremiah and Anya waited patiently while Villetta called her family. Anya snapped a picture of Jeremiah. "To commemorate the day war returned," she explained.

"Let's hope not," Jeremiah replied.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

June walked back into the room where Maahir sat on the couch.

"She's not home." She looked worried. Maahir tried his best to comfort her.

"I'm sure she's fine," he said quietly.

"Well, her mother isn't. Absolutely shocked." She paused. "I guess it's understandable." Maahir nodded in agreement.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

Naoto and B.B. left the representative's body in the room they had used for the announcement. They had rented with cash, using Naoto's Geass to have someone else do the business. It was safe, and free of any evidence.

"Your mother will be waiting." B.B. had hidden their disguises in Naoto's backpack. She would put them somewhere safe when they returned home.

"I guess," Naoto said dismissively. She was far too excited about what would happen next to worry about her mother.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

_Phew! Lots of writing, for me anyway. I'll try to have the picture up before Turn 10. I'll TRY._

_Please review! I love reviews! And so does Maahir! (Isn't he precious?)_


	7. Turn 7: New Student

_Chapter 7 is here, and I still haven't started that picture. I have practiced with the style, though. B.B. really is hard to draw._

_Karinfan123: Thanks! I'm sorry, but the dogs of war are absent in this chapter. They'll be back soon, though._

_Eggs2apples: I know Naoto is a little crazy, but I love her that way. As for Lelouch, you'll have to wait and see._

**_________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or any of its characters.**

"A new school?"

"Yes. Just a few miles away, that's all."

"Why? I'm fine where I am."

"No, you're not. All of this political insanity is going to get to you."

"It never has before."

"Well, this is different, and you know it. We don't want you caught up in all of it, anyway. You'll be staying with an old friend of your father's. She has a daughter about your age."

"I don't suppose I have a choice?"

"Not in the slightest."

**_________________________________________________________________________________________**

Naoto woke up to the sound of computerized screaming. Groaning, she sat up in her bed and looked to the alarm clock. It was past nine, too late for school. All right then, it was the weekend.

The screams were coming from the computer that usually sat unused on her desk; B.B. was playing another sim game. One of the tiny people was drowning in their outdoor pool. B.B. laughed as he flailed his arms, shouting for help.

"Geez, are you still playing those games?"

"Of course." B.B. turned at the sound of Naoto's voice, but quickly returned to the screen. "They're how I pass the time."

"Don't you ever sleep?" Naoto was slightly annoyed by all noise some B.B.'s games made. The sound effects really got old.

"When I need to. Preferably when you and your mother aren't home." B.B. either didn't sense the edge in her tone, or didn't care. Most likely the second.

"I get my mom, but why when I'm not home?"

B.B. only shrugged in response.

"What day is it?"

"Sunday," she answered. "Which reminds me, I heard your mother mention a visitor. He's supposed to be arriving today."

"Visitor? Who?"

"That's what I'd like to know."

"What time are they getting here?"

Another shrug. "Around noon, I would guess. He'll be staying here until he can arrange a dorm at the academy. That's why he's coming, for the school."

Naoto tensed. "He?" Her fists clenched.

"Yes, he. His name was…Richmond, I think. It was hard to hear through the wall."

"Richmond what?"

"I don't know. If I had heard a last name, I would have told—" the rest of her sentence was ignored. Naoto jumped out of her bed, dashed through the door, and made a beeline for her mother's room. Her mother looked up, surprised by her eagerness but not by her enraged expression.

"Is there something you need to tell me?" Naoto questioned.

"Um, yeah, I guess." Kallen turned back to the sweater she was making. That was one thing Tamaki had always scoffed at: the ace of the Black Knights stitching sweaters. Even Naoto knew that it was ridiculous. Her mother had once been such an exciting person, but Naoto had never had the chance to see it first-hand.

"What is it?" Naoto asked impatiently.

"Well, an old friend of mine asked me if his son Richmond could stay here. Just temporarily," she amended, perfectly aware that this would agitate her irritable daughter. "He'll be moving out as soon as he can finish the paperwork for a dorm on campus. His name is Richmond."

"So who's the friend? What's his name?" Naoto shot out the questions as quickly as she could manage, eager to get to the details she didn't already have. Kallen easily ignored the impatience, used to it by now.

"From the Black Knights, my friend Ohgi and his wife Villetta. He's the prime minister of Japan, now." Naoto froze. The prime minister's son, in the house of Infinity? This would be bad, very bad. And even when he left, he would be at her school every day.

B.B. wasn't going to like this.

**_________________________________________________________________________________________**

The car drove up in front of a small but pleasant house. Even from the front, Richmond could see the expansive backyard that stretched behind the house and into the woods. No doubt the residents owned part of the forest. That was good news; now he had a place to hide when the locals got annoying.

Standing in front of the house was a woman that seemed to be in her mid-thirties, her Pale red hair cropped short, hanging limp around her face. The woman smiled, but it looked fake, as if it were a mask. The girl next to her was obviously her daughter. She had the same red hair, the same brilliant blue eyes.

The girl, however, did not smile. She looked upset, even furious, and her arms were crossed over her chest defiantly. Richmond almost laughed. The girl looked more like his father's old pictures than the mother did!

As he exited the car, the woman ran up to help him with his bags. The daughter's expression faltered for a split second, but she stubbornly refused to move, even when her mother asked for help. Her mother seemed to brush the insult off easily, as if the girl rarely did as she was asked.

Moments later, they were inside the house. The mother set down Richmond's luggage and commenced the introductions.

"We're very happy to have you staying here," she said politely. "My name is Kallen Kouzuki, and this is my daughter, Naoto." She gesture towards her daughter, and Richmond smiled, attempting to be friendly. The girl glared back, and Richmond again had to choke back laughter. This girl…what was her problem? In any case, she was certainly entertaining.

"Naoto," Kallen prompted, "why don't you say hello to our guest?"

"Hi," she mumbled.

"Hello," Richmond replied, sticking with the friendly approach.

Kallen seemed satisfied. "You can stay in the living room," she sighed, her mask abandoned now that the guest was taken care of. "I've made the couch into a bed, if you don't mind."

"Not at all."

"All right, then. I'll be in my room. Don't hesitate to ask if you need anything." She exited the room, and Naoto quickly followed. She slammed the door behind her as she entered her room. It was clearly a warning; **stay out**.

Richmond sat on the couch that would be his bed for the following week. His hosts weren't exactly overflowing with happiness, but Kallen was kind enough, and he was sure that Naoto would soften up eventually. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

He sighed. He would still be missing all the excitement back home.

**_________________________________________________________________________________________**

"What's he like?" B.B. asked curiously. Although she had seemed troubled when she first learned the identity of the newcomer, she now seemed to find it amusing rather than worrying.

"Obnoxious," Naoto lied. Well, not lied so much as exaggerated. Richmond had seemed nice enough. But his mere presence was obnoxious in itself. Still, even more than that…

"Well, take solace in the fact that he's a grade above you. You won't have any classes with him." B.B. stood and walked towards the window. "I'll be heading for the cave now. I wouldn't want him or your mother bursting in here while I'm in the open." She carefully opened the window and climbed out.

The second the window closed behind her, Naoto uncrossed her arms and collapsed on the bed. She had been able to focus with B.B. in the room, but she was just too distracted to hold herself together now. She was very, very angry at Richmond.

He was just…_perfect_! It made her furious how perfect he was. His impossible yellow eyes, his messy silver hair, and, most of all, his calm and amused demeanor. Naoto had never been the kind of girl to fret over a boy, but this was clearly different.

And she hated that.

Why did he have to stay here, even if it was just a few days? And go to her school? A spy among her ranks she could handle, B.B. didn't seem concerned. But a distraction like this was going to be a hurdle. Naoto laughed at her own ridiculous weakness.

Well, if he could even catch her attention, then he would doubtlessly gain a devoted following. If he were unavailable, then maybe she could look past him. She was sure of it. It wouldn't take long; she could handle it in the meantime. Still, this was so unlike her that it was almost upsetting.

**_________________________________________________________________________________________**

The next day, Naoto went back to school, and Richmond had his first day. June, being the gossip that she was, immediately had something to say on the subject.

"God, you're so _lucky_, Naoto! To have a cute guy like that living in your house." June pouted. "You have all the luck."

"It is _not_ luck," Naoto retorted. "I just want him to get the hell out of my house."

"But he's sooooooo gorgeous!" June protested. "And he acts so cool!" Maahir sat nearby, hands folded nervously, waiting for the awkward girl-talk to be over. He always got like that when June talked about boys.

"He's really annoying to live with." Naoto's tone was defensive, something June obviously didn't miss.

"Oh," was all she said before dropping the subject. Naoto did not have her next class with her two friends, and after she left, June began to babble excitedly.

"I think she likes him. What do you think?" she asked Maahir.

"Likes who?" he asked, confused by the sudden change in topic.

June sighed. "_Richmond_, silly! I think Naoto likes Richmond! It's totally adorable, although it is a shame that he's off-limits now."

"How can you be sure?"

"Just the way she talks about him. Almost as if she's nervous. Isn't that cute?"

"And that means he's off-limits?"

"Of course!" June threw her arm around Maahir's shoulder, deftly holding her books with the other arm. "I can't steal my friend's crush, right? That would be just terrible! There's now way I could date him now."

Maahir smiled slowly. "Alright. So are we going to help her?"

"**NO!**" June gasped, pulling her arm back and stepping away from him. "We can't interfere!" She sounded horrified. "First we have to see what he thinks of her. No meddling." She looked disappointed. "For now, anyway."

She continued down the hallway, and Maahir followed soon after, still confused. He wasn't convinced that Naoto would or could ever like anyone, but if June thought so, then it must be true. He had never questioned her judgement before.

Naoto sat in her class, absolutely sure that June already knew. She had a knack for things like that.

"Dammit," she mumbled under her breath. All this over a stupid boy.

**_________________________________________________________________________________________**

_Yay, now Ricmond has met the Almighty Infinity! Even though he doesn't know it. Maahir is still my favorite character, because he's just so shy and quiet._

_Please review this chapter, I really wish I got more reviews. Even anonymous ones!_


	8. Turn 8: Riot

_Karinfan123: I'm not entirely sure what you meant by your review, but Richmond won't stop Naoto from fighting. She's much to bloodthirsty for that. Also, June's personality is similar to Milly's at first sight, but later on you find out that she has more of an edge to her. ^^ Also, she's not quite organized enough to run a student council._

_Chapter 8! You may have noticed I changed the name. I didn't really like the first one. I might change it again. Just look for my name; it's the only story I'm writing right now. Enjoy this chapter!_

******_________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or any of its characters.**

_Day 3 of Richmond's Stay_

"June was right. You _are_ a poor sport," Richmond teased.

"Told you so," June sighed.

Naoto was too busy grumbling to respond.

Naoto, June, Richmond and Maahir all sat around the small table in Naoto's living room. B.B. sat outside the window, throwing helicopters in the wind. From their point of view, not even Naoto could see her.

Maahir placed a card on the table; it bore a red six, matching the color of the card below it. He now had only three cards in his hands. Naoto glared down at her own hands, filled with some twenty cards. Her grumbling intensified.

"It's just a _game_, Naoto! Why are you always like this?" Her tone was reprimanding, but June's face twisted in an involuntary smile. Richmond hid his own smile behind his cards. Naoto glared in silence.

It was bad enough that June and Maahir had showed up uninvited to play Uno, but did June really have to ask Richmond to join them? Thankfully, it wouldn't last much longer; B.B. had specific plans today, Infinity plans. There was no way she would let this stupidity get in the way of her schedule.

June casually dropped a blue six on top of the green one that Richmond had just played. "Uno!" she squealed. Richmond chuckled at her over enthusiasm.

Naoto took her turn, playing a reverse card. Better that this game ended quickly. June happily put her last card on the table, a wild card. Richmond stared disbelievingly at Naoto. June celebrated her victory, waving her arms and bragging profusely. Maahir laughed quietly at her display of poor sportsmanship.

Richmond started laughing, too. Naoto's stomach knotted at the sound.

"What's so funny?" she demanded.

"Nothing, nothing."

"Yeah, right," she growled to herself.

**_________________________________________________________________________________________**

June was still bragging when she left.

"Why do you think they asked me to play?"

Dammit. Naoto had just been about to close her bedroom door when Richmond started talking to her. She turned towards him; he looked genuinely confused, not teasing at all.

"How should I know?" She asked, her voice just a bit too high to sound annoyed.

"They _are _your friends," he laughed. "You'd know them better than I would."

_Because they know I like you._ "Because June probably thinks you're cute." A lie was definitely better. "It'd be just like her to use me to get to some one she likes." Naoto rolled her eyes to make it more believable.

"Oh." He dropped it then, and walked back to the couch.

Naoto closed her door, sighing with relief. B.B., sitting on the windowsill, waited for her. She did not look up, even when Naoto sat nearby on the bed. Instead, she calmly began speaking.

"You can't let your home life be compromised," she scolded softly. "You need to maintain your old pattern, act the same way."

"I would've been pissed off about that, even before I met you." Naoto's nose scrunched up as if she smelled something terrible.

B.B. giggled. "One of the reasons I chose you, actually."

"Because I hate Uno?"

"Because you're no fun."

"I resent that."

"I don't see a reason to when only good has come of it."

Naoto sighed. "What are our plans for today?"

"_Your_ plans are to make another speech, this time asking for help in your fight against the injustice of the Union." B.B. smiled at their lie. "It shouldn't be too difficult. You'll draw a crowd in that outfit of yours."

Naoto nodded in silent agreement.

**_________________________________________________________________________________________**

Leopolda Reinard walked boldly down the hall, heading for the large room in which Planetary Union meetings were held. Ignoring the protests of the guards, she flashed her id at them and pushed past, throwing the door open loudly.

Several pairs of eyes peeked at her from their seats high in the benches, eager to make out the source of the ruckus. The majority of the representatives ignored her, as did the curious ones once they knew it was only her. She took her seat in the first row, directly behind the small placard that read 'German Representatives'. Her neighbor, the only other representative of Germany, glanced nervously at her.

"Ah, Representative Reinard. How nice of you to join us." The woman that led the meetings threw a sour look her way. Leopolda responded with a vicious grin.

"Yes, Representative Kaguya. I had business to attend to regarding my country."

"I see. Well, don't let it happen again," she sighed, unhopeful of any results. Everyone was well aware that Leopolda Reinard simply loved to make an entrance.

"Of course not. I will do better next time," Leopolda continued the charade, smiling sarcastically.

Germany was not, in these times, a particularly powerful country. They were very small. However, the nation had resurfaced after the death of Lelouch. Since then, they were only big enough to constitute one representative. For one, they had chosen the closest thing Germany had to a ruling class: a small, weak, but intelligent man that could easily make peace with other nations. For the other, they had chosen Leopolda.

She had been chosen because she was their powerhouse. She was brilliant in delegation, an accomplished fighter, and on top of that startlingly beautiful. Her long blond hair was parted to the side, flowing past her shoulders. She was tall and thin, and gave off an air of authority. She was frightening, and strangely compelling, to most people. She dominated a room, and so Germany sent her to represent them.

She listened half-heartedly to the meeting, waiting through the negotiations. Coming up was a subject that truly excited her; they would eventually have to mention Infinity. Leopolda wanted a chance to put her talents to use. They were rotting away, untouched by the peaceful times.

"It's decided, then," Kaguya stated. "The border at Afghanistan will be moved three kilometers to the east. Does everyone find this a fair compromise?" The two countries involved in the dispute nodded, and the matter was finished.

"Now, I wish to move on to the matter that China brought up yesterday." She smiled warmly towards her friend, Tianzi, and the several representatives that sat beside her; one seat in the section was empty. The Union was portrayed as impartial, but Leopolda had to wonder…if their own leader was friends with the leader of one certain country…

An interruption; one of the guards burst through the door to the meeting room.

"Lady Kaguya," He panted, "A new broadcast from Infinity is on the air."

"Bring it up on the screen." Her tone was urgent, despite the calm façade she usually put up.

Despite their hurried pace, the guards were unable to get the screen up very quickly. _Useless_, Leopolda thought to herself.

When the screen finally flickered with the image of the revolutionary, they were already mid-sentence. Or rather, she was mid-sentence. During the first broadcast, her cape had been drawn tight around her, but it was now allowed to fall back, revealing a clearly feminine figure.

"Exposed to you all the lies the Union has hidden behind," she continued, "and now I ask for assistance in destroying the liars. Any persons willing to aid me need only take their justified outrage to the Union itself." Behind Infinity, the same masked little girl from last time smirked at the word 'justified.' "I can not always be there, so the change must start with all of you!

Those of you that don't believe me, ask your 'peacemakers' for proof that I am the one lying. There is none, because I am telling you the truth. I dare any of—"

The screen went black. Leopolda, as well as several other representatives, looked immediately to Kaguya, who held the remote toward the screen. She was obviously not happy. The guards dragged the screen away unwillingly, having been eager to see the show themselves.

"It is clear that this matter takes precedence right now. I apologize to China for the delay in their disputes," she said dryly.

"China bears no grudge," Tianzi quietly assured her.

No one seemed comfortable about the topic, save Leopolda and one or two of the more confident Brittannians.

"Does anyone have anything to offer?" Kaguya was wary already, knowing that she had just opened the floodgates.

"Brittannia is outraged at the accusations this character made!" Schneizel sat in the center of the representatives from the large country. "And begins to question the reliability of Chinese representatives." A few of them shot baleful looks at Tianzi. She blushed and tried to clear her name.

"Ling Jian Guo's testimony was obviously incorrect," she said slowly. "China holds no animosity with Brittannia, and we regret his words. However, he was being held captive, and was frightened—"

"Which is no excuse for betraying us!" Cornelia shouted. She and Schneizel were the only representatives that were once members of the royal family. The rest were former guards or wealthy professors.

"Representative Cornelia, I ask that you not interrupt Representative Tianzi," Kaguya interceded. "The important thing right now is to remain _calm_."

"Calm? Our country is going to be under constant criticism for this!"

Before Kaguya had a chance to respond, another guard ran frantically into the room. She sighed. A pattern was forming here.

"My lady! There are people outside!" He panted, exhausted from his run.

"So? Send them away," she ordered.

"We, um…we can't." He sounded dejected.

"Why not? Did they bring weapons?"

"No, they just…well…there're too many of them, my lady," he admitted sheepishly.

"Ugh, just lock the doors and be done with it."

"It's insanity out there, I swear! And they all want to talk to you! They keep chanting 'give us the truth.' That red woman, Infinity! She's out there, too!"

Leopolda stood, jumped down to the floor, and ran to the door. Ignoring Kaguya's demands to return to her seat, she whirled easily around the guard and out the door. Sprinting through the hallways, she evaded anyone trying to stop her with quick and graceful movements. In minutes she had traveled through the expansive building and to the large doors at the entrance.

Several guards stood near the doors, ready to defend the premises if the mob should manage to break the doors down. Leopolda, aware that the door was not an option, ran halfway back up the stairs and jumped from the banister to the pinot where the wall jutted out decoratively. This feature was set even with the windowsill, and she made her way carefully down the narrow path, the guards pausing to stare at her. She relaxed as she reached the windowsill, as it was much wider than the outcropping.

The windows at the front of the building were quite large, and meant to give people standing at the top of the stairs a view outside. Leopolda looked out at the crowd below, and noticed that it stretched to the end of the street. Her mouth dropped open at the sheer number of people. _She arranged so big a mob in such a short time…_

"Magnificent," she murmured to herself. She had now spotted Infinity, standing on the statue of Zero that dominated the courtyard. She held her arms high above her head, and was making grand gestures toward the building. The crowd cheered every few seconds, reacting to the speech she was now giving. Some of them were indeed chanting 'give us the truth.'

Looking out at the gathering—no, it was definitely a riot—looking out at the riot, Leopolda suddenly became very aware of how this could affect her. She could be destroyed with the Union; there was no question that this girl had the leadership and skills needed to take them down. The alternate option offered at least the chance of success; she could be this girl's first ally.

_My talents are wasting away here,_ she thought to herself, _but this war will put them to good use, and bring Germany back to power._

Yes. She would become the first ally of Infinity, and together they would begin the revolution.

**_________________________________________________________________________________________**

B.B. sat inconspicuously on a park bench, a few yards away from the mob members furthest from the Union building. The riot was still going strong, even after an hour. It had been so simple to round up supporters, and now the Union would have to respond. Some of them were likely to join Infinity, feeling they had no other choice.

B.B. laughed at the idiocy that surrounded her. Soon she would no longer have to push things along. She could just sit nearby and enjoy the show. Make little changes, and then watch what happens; that was what she always did. Change and watch, change and watch. She wouldn't have it any other way.

**_________________________________________________________________________________________**

_Leopolda will be an interesting character, am I right? You also get a bit of insight into B.B.'s mind in this chapter._

_Okay, there's no way I'll be done the picture by chapter 10. But that's only because I'm putting a lot of thought and effort into it! Expect it around 25, maybe later. Yeah, this story will probably go for 40, 50 chapters? I already know the ending, I'm just working my way up._

_Review! I still don't get enough reviews! Reviews are like air to little Maahir. Please, have a heart and let the poor Indian child breathe._


	9. Turn 9: Freak

_This is a very short chapter, but I wanted an entire chapter just for this character. I'm putting her in the picture, too. She's one of my favorite OC's so far._

_Karinfan123: Only a few countries will aid Naoto, because I'm too lazy to involve many. Sorry. And Leopolda is awesome, though I'm very glad that Naoto is your favorite in this stroy. I had assumed people would hate her. :D_

_Voice Impressionist: Dark? Cool. I think of that as a compliment. Hitler? Okay I guess. Naoto is kind of messed in the head. Longer chapters? These take me forever as it is! I'd die if I had to make longer ones. :( Punishing B.B.? Aw, she' not so bad. She's just...complicated. The part where you learn about B.B. will be lots of fun to write, I'm sure of it._

_Enjoy this chapter!_

**********_________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or any of its characters.**

_Life as Nyakio_

The subway streaked through the underground tunnel, the dingy walls flashing by. Nyakio was seated as close to the doors as possible. The other passengers stared at her unabashedly. She took their scrutiny without complaint; she knew they would ignore her once they had gotten their fill. Getting angry just made it worse.

She couldn't blame them for staring, of course. It was to be expected from anyone who didn't know her well. Random passerby would stop to gaze at her skin, much too dark to be local. Their eyes would wander upwards to notice her straight lavender hair, a contradiction to her skin, cropped short at the level of her neck. Finally, they would meet her eyes, followed by the unvarying gasp when they saw the large things, colored in a pastel green and uninterrupted by pupils. They would look away, ashamed that she had caught them staring.

She was a freak, plain and simple. Her hair was not died, she did not wear contacts, and her voice—which these strangers would be all the more amazed to hear—could not be explained by any doctor she had seen yet. She was not bothered by her own features, or even the reaction others had to them. She just wished she knew what made her this way.

The subway doors opened, and Nyakio immediately darted through the doors. She didn't like being in close quarters with people she didn't know. Dodging through the crowd in the station took most of her attention, and on her way up the stairs to the sidewalk, she accidentally bumped into someone. She glanced at the tiny girl, holding tightly to her father's hand. Likely this was her first ride on the subway.

"Sorry," she muttered. It was a high, almost chiming noise, layered with a thousand notes and inflections all at once; it seemed to echo in the little girl's head. She drew in her breath sharply, startled by the somehow magical noise. Nyakio broke into a run, avoiding the girl's eyes, but as she reached the top of the stairs, she turned and flinched at the expression on the girl's face. Enchanted, yet frightened.

Nyakio continued running. She had spoken in public enough times to know what was coming. As she bolted down the street, she could just barely hear the girl's screams. "Let go of me!" she shrieked. "Let me go, daddy!" Nyakio got out of earshot as fast as she could.

Her sprint down the busy sidewalk only made people stare more than they normally would have, but she didn't care. She just had to get home—to the one place where no one would stare at her. The orphanage she lived in, where patronizing faces could be found. This was the everyday life of Nyakio.

She had been found on the doorstep, a rare occurrence for that particular orphanage. There was no name, no note. No way to identify her. She had been given the name Nyakio for her dark skin; a name of African origin seemed only fitting, though there was no way to be sure of her ancestry. The other children had been wary of her at first, but eventually her bright colors had faded into the background of their gray lives. She took this position gratefully.

After some time, she began to notice that people acted differently when they knew she was in the room. Smiles were a bit more strained, conversation just a little too polite. Nothing unpleasant, but everyone acted more rehearsed around her. Nyakio didn't mind at all, not until the lying started.

A few weeks after she noticed the change in the attitudes of those surrounding her, she was told that it was her turn to take the trash out. Upon returning, she glanced at the chore list, happening to see that it was not actually her turn. She was annoyed, but let it be. The same thing continued to happen. A subtle fib about chores, a deadline set a little too early, incorrect directions. It all began to pile up, to the point that it was driving her crazy. She wondered why at first, but the reason became abhorrently clear when she thought about it.

They _hated_ her.

It was obvious, now that the thought was in her head. The whispers behind her back, the way they avoided mentioning any plans when she was present. They all wanted her gone, where they couldn't see her. They probably even felt sorry for her. They didn't want to be around some one so different. A freak. And she knew that she was a freak; she had never doubted that.

It was a terrible thing, to be trapped like this, to have to choose between the wondering fear of strangers and the pity-filled hate of her mock family. She had almost undergone a nervous breakdown. _What am I?_ she thought to herself. _And why can't I just be normal?_ It had been night after sleepless night, battling her own mind, trying to pick her poison.

But then some one had saved her, and now she was safe. Safe from the prying eyes of terrified faceless nobodies, safe from the disgust of those that cared for her. Her some one cared for her now. Her some one didn't stare or avoid her.

Her some one was always there for her.

******_________________________________________________________________________________________**

It was this some one that Nyakio ran to now. The large empty barn they lived in was in shambles, but it was more of a home than anywhere she had ever known. The door stood partially open, and she ducked easily through the small space. She removed her sunglasses, black and impenetrable. She also pulled off the hat that covered her hair when she left the house. Her some one waited for her, sitting on a high platform that was once used to store hay.

"Welcome home," her some one said warmly.

She sighed, relief flooding her mind. "Thank you," she chimed. The barn repeated the sound; It came back as a song. Before her some one, she had hated her voice. Now, it was almost musical. She dropped her belongings and ran lightly over to the ladder. When she reached the platform, her some one smiled again. She sat beside him and surveyed their home.

"I love it here," she sang quietly.

"Me, too," her some one agreed, "but we'll have to leave soon."

"Why?" she questioned sadly.

"I need your help with something. If you're up to it."

"Anything," she answered simply.

******_________________________________________________________________________________________**

_See? She'll be fun to put in the picture. Sorry it's so short, but you'll see more of her later. Next time, Naoto meets Leopolda. Fun times, I'll tell ya._

_Review, darn you! I need more than two reviews per chapter! Pleeeeease!_


End file.
